Sentimientos
by Elphyra
Summary: Somos unos meros espectadores, no podemos intervenir en nada de lo que pasa. Sólo mirar... y sentir. Una familia está delante de un televisor, viendo los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre; dónde hay uno de sus miembros. ¿Logrará ganar... o quedará en el olvido de las anónimas muertes de los Juegos del Hambre?


**Disclaimer:** los personajes que reconozcáis son de Suzanne Collins. Los que no reconozcáis son míos.

* * *

**Sentimientos**

* * *

Somos unos meros espectadores, no podemos intervenir en nada de lo que pasa. Sólo mirar... y sentir.

Ante nosotros hay una casa pequeña, vieja. Hay luz porque la gente que la habita está despierta. Desde donde estamos se sienten exclamaciones, gritos y llantos. Algunos vienen de dentro de la casa pero el resto, podemos saber cuando nos giramos un poco, vienen de una plaza que hay unos metros más allá.

Estamos en una calle oscura, sombría y sin nadie más que nuestra sombra; porque nosotros somos una sombra, no tenemos cuerpo y nadie nos ve. De la plaza sale luz ya que la gente que está allí es por qué, obligada, pueda ver la actual edición de los Juegos del Hambre en una pantalla gigante.

Volvemos a mirar a la casa y un sentimiento de curiosidad nos inunda. Una pequeña ventana está abierta y en ella encontramos nuestra solución. Como no somos seres corpóreos, podemos volar y entramos por la ventana sin hacer ruido.

Nadie se sobresalta por nuestra presencia porque nosotros no existimos para ellos; como mucho, han notado que entraba más aire por la ventana. Nos situamos delante de la ventana mientras nuestros ojos asimilan todo lo que hay en aquella pequeña casa... y también las personas que la habitan.

Nos encontramos ante lo que podríamos llamar un comedor. Un pequeño sofá, destartalado y de los tiempos en los que Panem era libre, está situado en medio del comedor. Frente al sofá, a modo de conjunto, hay una televisión que está encendida. Detrás del sofá hay una mesa, con tres sillas que no hacen juego y tampoco entre ellas, vacía y sin adornos. Algunos muebles están esparcidos por la habitación y, al otro extremo de esta, podemos ver un pasillo que lleva a una cocina y a un par de habitaciones.

A nosotros, sin embargo, no nos interesa qué hay en el pasillo o en las habitaciones que vemos cerradas; nos interesa las tres personas que tenemos ante nosotros. Las tres están sentadas en el sofá, pero no en una posición relajada. Están atentas a cualquier movimiento o hecho que suceda en la televisión.

Entre ellas tienen edades diferentes. En el extremo más próximo a nosotros hay un hombre que se podría considerar joven pero que los duros años en la mina le ha provocado cierto desgaste físico y que sin duda alguna le podríamos poner diez años más de los que tiene. Tiene el pelo marrones y la piel dura y morena.

A su lado, y sentada casi al borde del sofá, hay una niña de unos trece o catorce años, rubia, que está muy tensa y mal sentada, con el cuerpo echado hacia adelante y los codos sobre las rodillas. Las manos, con las que se aguanta la cara, también le sirven para taparse la cara o los ojos cuando lo que ve en la televisión no le gusta.

Al otro lado de la niña hay una mujer que tiene la mismo edad que el hombre que ocupa el otro lado del sofá pero, al contrario que él, aparenta más la edad que tiene. También está atenta como su hija y con un pañuelo arrugado en la mano, está a punto de ver el desenlace de lo que pasa en la televisión, el desenlace de la vida de uno de los tributos.

Miramos hacia la televisión, donde todos los miembros tienen puesta su atención. Son tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, y hacen un primer plano de cada uno de ellos. Los tres están arriba de una estructura de hierro en forma de cuerno para protegerse de unas bestias feroces que parecen perros salvajes. Allá arriba, sin embargo, los chicos también parecen determinados a matarse entre ellos.

Uno de ellos coge al otro chico, intentando hacer vacilar a su compañera que apuntaba al primero con un arco. Esto provoca malestar en aquella casa, la chica se muerde más las uñas que ya están bien mordidas. ¿Qué va a suceder? Pero una "X" marcada por el prisionero en la mano del opresor y una flecha disparada por la chica cambia el rumbo de las cosas.

El opresor cae descalabrado del cuerno de hierro donde estaban los tres y el ambiente de aquella casa y del pequeño pueblo donde está se vuelve más agrio, más estirado y más triste... Hay pocas esperanzas de que aquel tributo salga vivo de los mutantes y pueda volver a casa. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en morir?

La reacción de los habitantes de la casa está llena de los sentimientos que se respiran en el aire. Al hombre se le corta la respiración y con los ojos abiertos es incapaz de admitir lo que ha pasado. La niña se levanta con la cara llena de lágrimas gritando inútilmente el nombre del chico. Por más que le llame y llore no conseguirá que él la oiga, que el tiempo pase del revés y las horas vividas vuelvan a pasar, que él se salve. No, no lo conseguirá.

Desvalida, incapaz de hacer nada, se deja caer rendida en el suelo intentando ver los últimos segundos de vida de su hermano con la cara llena de lágrimas. Imponente, pequeña, frágil. Tras ella, su madre se abraza a su padre y, al cabo de un rato, se queda en silencio. Ambos están en silencio menos ella.

Todavía murmurando el nombre del que siempre había estado a su lado, de alguien que no la había dejado sola, del que le enseñó a luchar, del que fue su maestro, mentor, amigo y hermano; la chica mira el televisor dolida, no puede hacer más que mirar como va a morir. Es en vano, la espada que tiene no le servirá de mucho, no sabe ni adónde apunta.

La niña no sabe qué hacer, tiene el corazón destrozado. A todas las tres personas de aquella casa les duele que el miembro que está en la televisión esté teniendo una muerte larga y dolorosa. Una muerte que todos saben que llegará pero que, traidora, nunca lo hace. Él ya no tiene fuerzas y los mutantes se le echan encima.

Nosotros vemos como la niña vuelve a gritar el nombre de aquel que ya no la oirá nunca más, de aquel que ya no estará a su lado nunca más. Está sufriendo demasiado, todo el mundo sufre demasiado. ¡No, no! Pasa el tiempo pero la muerte no le llega. La mujer y el hombre están destrozados. La niña se mira la pantalla deseando que todo aquello no ocurra pero es en vano. Y entonces, la chica de las flechas se despierta y ve que él aún sufre. No puede hacer nada, sólo la ayuda de la única manera que puede: una última flecha, un toque de gracia.

Un grito imponente sale de la garganta de la niña pero ya no puede hacer nada: su hermano está muerto. Fue tributo voluntario y murió; la vigésima segunda víctima de la septuagésima cuarta edición. Grita y llora y sabe que en el futuro lo que verá en ese momento lo recordará muy bien.

No son ellos los que tenían que haber ganado. No son los del distrito doce, no. Eran Cato y Clove quienes deberían haberse coronado con la corona de campeones. Eran los del distrito dos.

* * *

**Esto escribí en un momento de inspiración :) Espero que os haya gustado y que comentáis.**


End file.
